


Forbidden

by too_much



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Abortion, Blood, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Felching, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experience, Pining, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Pussy Worship, Scents & Smells, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Squirting, Voyeurism, Worship, deep penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_much/pseuds/too_much
Summary: Hansel has loved Gretel more than anyone for as long as he's known, he has also known he loved hermorethan he should.  Up until tonight, he has kept his mouth shut and just drank the need away.  Tonight, Gretel challenges him and Hansel rises to the task.TW:  See end notes for information about triggers contained in future chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

Hansel could hear the hitch in Gretel’s breathing, the little increase in her reparation and understood instantly what was happening. He was in the bed across from Gretel, and without turning over, he knew Gretel was touching herself. They’d had a close call with a crazy witch earlier in the day and she sometimes did this after moments like that. She sometimes did it when nothing had happened too. Hansel suspected that arousal and need were much the same for women as they were for men in this regard, sometimes you just needed a release even if it was with your own hand. Hansel could barely stand listening to her, lying there frozen because he didn’t want to interrupt her or draw any attention to himself. He didn’t imagine Gretel would thank him for that. 

She let out a little breathy sound, a sort of whine that set off a heat bomb in Hansel’s guts. He wanted to turn, very… very much so. Hansel tried to hold off, but the frozen feeling of earlier was passing and leaving curiosity in its wake. If he went slowly and only turned onto his back, he could probably see her out of the corner of his eye. With the full and total knowledge that this was wrong and he shouldn’t do it, Hansel began to turn. Hansel held his breath as he slowly shifted, trying to make as little noise as he possibly could. Gretel had drank an awful lot that night and he hoped that it had dimmed her wits a bit. When Hansel landed on his back, he could see her quite clearly. She had the blanket around her waist, her hand clearly working under it. Hansel’s mouth salivated at the thought. He wished he could see more, but a shadow had fallen across her torso. 

It wasn’t until Gretel arched from the bed that he could clearly make out that she’d exposed her breasts. Hansel had seen his sister’s body. They traveled in the countryside and they often had to wash in front of each other. He knew for instance that when Gretel’s nipples hardened it pulled her whole breast taught. He also knew that Gretel had a perfect heart-shaped backside. He’d walked behind her many a day staring at her ass. He’d tried for a long time to deny the things he was feeling, but eventually Hansel decided to accept them but never act on them. It was just how he was, what he felt, but he could control himself and keep them both from peril. He couldn’t help that fate had fucked everything up and left him with more than brotherly love for her. It also didn’t help that no one else understood them. 

Gretel twisted a little in the sheets, seeming to forget herself as her hand sped. Hansel watched her arm move, the sheets shifting as her hand rustled them as it moved. Gretel’s breaths came fast and hard and she arched, one hand flying to her mouth, biting her hand to keep from crying out. Hansel almost felt the pull of her arousal, his own body rising to the occasion quick enough to make his head spin. She let out a soft groan around the heel of her hand, a sound Hansel wanted to lick out of her mouth. Fuck she was sexy and she was testing the very edges of his self-control. He was quite aware that his hand was slowly creeping down his chest to his stomach. Hansel wondered how Gretel’s fingers would taste and swallowed thickly at the thought. He was quite surprised to hear the rustle of Gretel’s sheets again as her hand started to rock between her legs. For a moment he thought she might be tormenting him on purpose and glanced over to her face. Her eyes were closed, her now slightly open mouth sitting in the shape of a relaxed o. 

Now Hansel was stuck because she clearly was not going to finish anytime soon. It was either he pretended to wake up slowly enough that she’d stop or he had to lie here and listen. Maybe if he closed his eyes it would be better. Hansel tried very hard to fall back asleep, doing anything he could to kill the fire Gretel had lit inside him. The only problem with that with his eyes shut, his filthy mind took over. Instead of listening to Gretel masturbate, he was between her legs devouring every sensitive inch as she moans for him. Hansel thought of how her folds would feel against his lips and if she’d be that heavy slick wet women got when they were especially turned on. He knew for a fact that the smell was stronger there, the heavy musk of a woman’s sex was one of Hansel’s favorite things in the world and he’d tried hard _not_ to imagine what Gretel would taste like many, many times.

This was not fair, this was not right, and Hansel figured he was on his way straight to hell for all of it. For a split second he wondered what it would be like to just get up and go to her. Would she accept him into her bed? What would happen come morning? Hansel started to fill with worry and knew his breathing wasn’t as even as it should have been to feign sleep. He had to get that under control or she’d notice. Hansel would _not_ recover if she noticed. Out of sheer self destruction and a need to know if she’d noticed, Hansel opened his eyes and looked over. Gretel was looking right at him. What was worse, their eyes met and her lips relaxed into a smile. Her expression was soft and open, calmer than he’d seen her in quite awhile. She licked her bottom lip and very intentionally went back to moving her hand. 

Hansel had known early on that they shared a bond very few siblings did. When he hurt, she’d protect him. When she worried, he’d reassure her. Then they were on their own, depending on each other for everything as they fought… them against the world. Occasionally a stranger would take pity on them those early days, but more often than not it was them trying to find their way with just each other to count on. He heard Gretel’s bed squeak and hoped it was her going back to sleep, willing to pretend that this hadn’t just happened. 

Hansel had really shitty luck, though. He listened her feet pad across the room quietly then felt a little dip on his bed. _Please don’t,_ Hansel thought as he felt her hand run over his arm. Hansel kept his eyes closed as she moved closer, planting a kiss on his cheek then one on his jaw. He let her get close, too close, before he opened his eyes and pulled away. “Gretel,” he got out, his voice thick with recent sleep and arousal. She looked at him, brow raised in question before she leaned in to kiss him again, her tongue swiping over her bottom lip. “We shouldn’t.” Not _I don’t want to,_ Hansel’s brain noted. 

Apparently Gretel knew better too, bringing her fingers to Hansel’s lips, tracing them. It took him only a few seconds to register that that was the hand she’d been using earlier and the mix of taste and scent shot arousal through him. Hansel groaned, tongue darting out to run over his lips. He wanted more, to drown in that scent, to know how the crease other groin tasted or how her body would grip around his fingers… his cock. Hansel wanted all that at once and found that the trial of saying no was incredibly difficult. “So don’t say no.” It took Hansel a few moments to realize he hadn’t said anything aloud. “It’s written all over your face,” she told him as her fingertips invaded his mouth. “We both want it.” Gretel’s hand reached down to find him through the blankets, stroking his thigh through the fabric. “So stop fighting.” 

Her words, so simple and so resonant, struck Hansel as the best idea in the world right now. His hands went to Gretel’s hips, pulling her in close before putting her on her back in one fluid move. Hansel looked down at his surprised sister before making the decision that could change everything in their lives. He closed the distance, pressing both his lips and his hard cock against her. Hansel didn’t hesitate settling in because if this was the one chance he got to do this, he was going to have every moment of it exactly as he wanted it. She didn’t shrink back, in fact Gretel’s legs wrapped around his waist, pressing herself closer, the heat at her centre pressing into his skin. 

She was air, she was sun and moon, stars and wind. Gretel was everything and that was all Hansel could think about as he kissed and was kissed in return. She didn’t disappoint, and all those questions of how her lips would feel, how her skin would smell this close, were finally answered. Hansel’s hips were moving, and it took him a moment to get that she was tugging at the button on his pants. He was scared to speak, that it might break he spell, but Hansel wasn’t afraid to groan and gasp for her. Gretel’s hands pushed his pants down, her hands gripping his ass hard. She was trying to drive the rhythm, to get him to grind harder. He realized all at once that it was because she was already close once more. 

Holding his gaze the whole time, Gretel reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and off, tossing it on the ground. He knew she was bare, but there was still a sheet between them. That didn’t seem to matter with the noises he was getting from Gretel. Her hands moved over her own breasts and Hansel was drawn, mouth running over the soft, thin skin until she was panting, grabbing his hand and pushing it between her legs. Hansel let out a soft, surprised sound more at the insistence of her move than in anything he found between her legs. She was saturated, folds slick, clit hard against his palm. Hansel’s big fingers felt clumsy but did know what to do with a woman. He made sure his fingers were nice and wet, getting Gretel’s hips grinding into him before he surprised her with two invading fingers. With most girls he’d have gone one, but Gretel would not thank him for going easy on her. 

She let out the sweetest, most tormented groan against the inside of Hansel’s forearm, looking like she was positively in heaven. He was glad it was the right move. Less than a minute later he knew what it felt like to have Gretel cum on his fingers. She caught his hair and pulled him down to kiss her as she finished, open mouthed moans vibrating his lips. Hansel didn't let go when she came, fingers still moving, keeping Gretel’s hips humping against his hand. Fuck was that beautiful, too. Hansel took as much of one breast into his mouth as he could, sucking the thin skin and mouthing over it with lip-covered teeth. He could feel her body dribbling down the inside of his wrist and hoped she'd let him keep going for as long as his hand would hold out. 

Gretel looked beautiful and so incredibly alive right now, writhing and pressing against him. Hansel had never wanted her more. He made a conscious decision then, kissing her lips as he slowly moved down. Gretel got the idea and relaxed her legs, letting him move. Hansel didn’t bother taking his fingers out, understanding that Gretel was the kind of girl who needed something inside… or just really wanted it right now. His fingers had kept moving, slow rolling gestures with his fingers had Gretel gripping his shoulder with iron fingers. “Hansel…” Her voice was filled with air, like she was floating, and Hansel intended to see how many ways he could get her to say his name tonight. He didn’t want her checking out, putting some farm boy’s face on his body and enjoying herself. If they were doing this, they were doing it with eyes wide open. 

His mouth moved across a scar that ran down her sternum, using his teeth on the edges to get her shuddering under him. Hansel groaned as he moved lower, smelling her more fully. Gretel smelled strong, a woman who had been turned on for quite some time. Hansel found himself totally in her thrall. His lips curved across her hip bone, biting down hard enough to get a loud groan. “Hansel, please.” Gretel’s mouth formed around the word, begging. Hansel had seen her do a lot in their life together, but this was the first time he’d heard her beg. He could not deny her a thing, though, so he sunk in lower, settling in against her. There was enough moonlight that he could see her, pinks and reds turned shades of gray in the dark. Would she let him touch her by day so he could see every part of her or would the cover of night be the only time she allowed it? 

Gretel’s hands moved, gripping his hair as Hansel’s mouth moved on her. She had soft curls that held the strong mix of musk and soap that meant Gretel had bathed just this morning. More was the pity. He would have her natural, herself in every way and maybe one day he would. Maybe one day she’d let him lay her out in the middle of the woods and have every inch of her on display in the morning sun. Now that Hansel had opened the door to this a crack, it swung wide and made every passing thought and filthy dream he’d tamped down for all these years suddenly possible. Her moaning brought him back to the moment, making him focus on the curve of her stomach as she arched for him. She had one hand on her breast, the other on the back of Hansel’s head, pushing him to move lower. 

When Hansel took them over that edge, his mouth making contact for the first time, Gretel said his name like it was a prayer. Hansel groaned and moved his mouth, latching onto her clit with puckered lips. Both of Gretel’s hands came to the back of Hansel’s head, holding him close as he began to tease the very tip with his tongue. Gretel moaned out his name, muffling it by the fact that her thighs were butterflying open and closed around his ears. Hansel closed his eyes, the mix of scent and taste intensifying after a moment. Hansel started to angle his hand down, the two fingers inside Gretel pressing against the front wall of her core. He could feel the bump, that thing that made some girls go wild. Between the way his knuckles pushed down, opening her entrance and the way his fingers cupped that bump, Gretel’s hips were on constant grind. 

He was rubbing himself against the bedclothes, not thinking once about moving from between her thighs. Hansel devoured her, tongue pressing deep inside right along with his fingers, Gretel’s body arching up hard off the bed. Every inch of her was incredibly sensitive and Hansel appreciated that. She was beautiful. From her long hair to the scar across her upper thighs from a witch’s blade, he loved her. Hansel’s mouth went back to the nub, the bundle of sensation that seemed to drive pretty much all women crazy. He had her over the edge quick then, not letting up until she was rounding the corner on number three, her body soaking the palm of his hand. “Hansel, please… please…” She pushed against his head, clearly showing him that she needed a break. Hansel stopped, his mouth moving to the crease of her groin, burying himself in the scent. “Come here,” she demanded, pulling on his arm. 

Hansel was reluctant to move, but like always he followed Gretel’s lead. He reached out and brushed a few sticky strands of hair from her forehead as Gretel leaned up and kissed his chin. “Come lay with me.” Gretel pulled at him, shifting up onto her side so Hansel could lay on his back. Her hand stroked his chest, one of her thighs wrapping around his so tight he could feel her slicking up his hip with her folds. His underclothes had slipped low but not off though Gretel didn’t seem to like that they were still on. “You’re so hard,” Gretel said, her hand pulling the fabric tight so it outlined every inch of him. Hansel was both aroused and embarrassed. “You have been hard for a long time.” Gretel shifted her hand to the tie at Hansel’s waist, undoing it. Hansel’s breath caught, feeling like a blushing virgin as Gretel pushed the last of the fabric hiding him from view. 

“Oh…” Her brow rose as she caught sight of his hard prick for the first time. Hansel was scared for a moment that there was something disappointing about him, but Gretel licked her lips and her hand moved to stroke the inside of one thigh and he forgot about it. “Will you talk to me?” It occurred to Hansel that he’d said all of three words since all this started. “Will you tell me what you want?” 

He swallowed thickly. If he said it, if he gave it voice, he gave it life and Hansel had to think a moment before he spoke. “I want to fuck you until we both cum, go have a beer and a bite to eat, then come back and eat you all over again.” 

Gretel’s face opened into a smile as her hand finally landed on his prick. “I think that can be arranged.” She moved to straddle him, not bothering to do anything other than run her fingers between her legs than stroke him a couple of times before putting him in position and sinking down. She cried out as she did, joining Hansel’s deep groan. He was glad the fire was crackling and the other night noises of the inn would cover them. Or at least he hoped. Regardless, they weren’t opening that door until they were good and ready. Gretel reached back to his thighs and started to lower and raise herself slowly, giving Hansel quite a view in the low moonlight of the room. It was stunning, fucking perfect, and he tried to memorize everything about this moment from the way her hair tickled over his left knee to the way her body felt wrapped around his cock. 

“Gretel…” she leaned in and kissed him, moaning into his mouth as his position inside her shifted. She sat up shortly after and started to move, taking very little time to adjust. His hands landed at her waist, holding onto her as he watched in awe at her movements. He always knew Gretel had a strong body, but watching it work against him as she started to move made his whole body feel like it had been hit with lightning. His hands gripped her waist, far too rough for that fine, thin skin. She reached down, her hand on his as she moved, groaning his name. She started to move up and down, taking Hansel’s breath away. His eyes were pinned to her breasts bouncing fluidly in front of him. 

Unable to take it anymore, Hansel sat up as he pulled her closer, wrapping his mouth around her nipple and sucking hard. Her nails dug into his shoulders, but Hansel kept going, using his teeth until Gretel was practically bouncing on him. “Hansel…” She brought her hand between her legs, rubbing roughly at herself until he felt her squeeze around him. Her other hand went to his head, holding her in tight. “H…” Her body stuttered and shook on him, Hansel gripping her hips and pulling her down as she rode against him. She nearly collapsed when she was done, wrung out and exhausted, she folded herself into him and rested her cheek to his chest. Hansel wasn’t finished, but he knew he had to give her a moment to recover no matter how hard that was going to be. 

“I’m glad you’re alive.” Hansel said it softly, acknowledging her earlier near miss as his hands caressed her back down to her ass, squeezing as he moved up into her a few times, his hips slowly rolling. “It was close.” She nodded, not looking up. “You’re ok.” His hand moved to her hair, stroking. “But you’re also killing me. Can I…”

“Oh God. Sorry!” She laughed and moved off of him, turning around to get on her hands and knees, ass high in the air. Hansel didn’t have to be asked twice because he knew Gretel wouldn’t deny who it was inside her. She wanted _him_ , not just a cock. He didn’t take his time, he wasn’t particularly careful either as he leaned in and sunk all the way into Gretel. “Yes.” Was all she said as she reached between her legs to adjust his angle a little bit. She took an extra moment to pay his balls some attention, a move Hansel appreciated greatly. “You poor dear,” she joked as Hansel jerked at the first touch. 

Hansel was ignoring her words, instead focusing on gathering her hair up into a long tail, wrapping it around his fist. Gretel groaned and bucked back into him, pulling back against his grip and getting a little louder. She was perfect. He smoothed his palm down her back as his other hand continued to hold her hair. Gretel was making a fair bit of noise and Hansel actually became concerned with someone knocking. “Next time in the woods. You can be loud as you want.” Gretel seemed to get the message. Hansel hadn’t quite realized that he’d opened his mouth let alone let that particular fantasy loose. 

“You can fuck my brains out,” Gretel agreed as she bounced back into him. She was panting, sweat slicking her skin as she started to arch and roll. That was all Hansel could take and within moments he was finishing, pulling her hair hard so she couldn’t move away. Not that she was trying. She was rubbing herself again, moaning his name and it was all over for Hansel. No woman would ever compare to this one night with Gretel. He pulled back, his cock falling from her body heavily. The moon illuminated her skin, and as Gretel moved forward to her stomach, he noticed his seed running out of her slowly, painting those dark curls between her legs with a small streak of white. 

He fell onto the bed next to her, hand flailing out so he could touch her back just to stay more connected. “God damn,” Hansel cursed. “That’s ….” 

Gretel cut him off, “happening again as soon as you can get hard.” She reached down and gave his overly sensitive prick a couple of good strokes. “You’re bigger than I thought.” She gave him a couple of rubs with the thumb across the head of his cock. “Thicker.” Gretel squeezed again, getting a desperate sound from Hansel. 

“You looked?” 

“Of course I looked,” Gretel told him. “And I know you did.” Hansel knew he had an immediate blush on his cheeks and tried his best to hide it in a shadow. “Sometimes I take longer just so you’ll watch a little longer.” Gretel kept playing with his thighs, his cock, his balls. She was giving him no room to pull back either. 

Every bit of Hansel was still on fire for her and his cock tried desperately to rally. He still needed time, though, so Hansel’s mouth moved to Gretel’s chest, sucking his way up her sternum before catching her in a kiss. Gretel’s lips yielded to him immediately as did her thighs as he pushed his hand between them. “You could cum again, couldn’t you?” 

Gretel gave him a wicked smile and leaned in to nip his throat, “I could cum all night brother.” That she chose to acknowledge their relationship as his fingers pushed into her, that she’d use that word was somehow more perverted but he didn’t think of stopping for one second. Hansel had been trying to put the thought of their relationship from his mind and yet her saying it was also arousing. He pushed two fingers into her and moved hard. Gretel was going to be breathless in a moment and Hansel wouldn’t have to think about her being his sister. He could feel what he’d left inside her and suddenly his eyes went wide. 

“Don’t worry about that,” she told him. At his confusion, Gretel explained that she had remedies for anything that might grow from this night. It was both relieving and disappointing. Gretel had explained all that between breathless groans and the hard clenching of her body. His seed slipped from her body down Hansel’s palm and if he wasn’t intrigued by the fact that it was in her, he’d have been disgusted “Harder.” Hansel complied, rocking his fingers hard as Gretel’s body started to shift. 

In a moment’s inspiration, Hansel grabbed Gretel and pulled her to him, cradling her to him tightly so she had no place to go. Gretel grabbed his hand and nodded. “Yes… God…” Hansel handled her roughly, marveling at how desperate she was. Hansel felt a wash of wet on his palm as Gretel struggled against him in her climax. His arms flexed harder, having to put his hand over her mouth to keep her from crying out too loudly. It was a good thing the accordion player from earlier was still going downstairs. Hansel kissed her to shut her up as he kept going, the hand that had been covering her mouth moving to her breast, squeezing her nipple hard just to watch her twist. 

Hansel's body was starting to come back without any stroking and he was really happy about that because it would be too difficult to resist her. “Let me fuck you again.” Gretel was limp in his arms, but she nodded. “You are dripping down my arm, Gretel.” Hansel showed her and Gretel leaned up to lick her way over a vein in his forearm. “Fuck,” he pulled her up to a kiss again. This time he put Gretel on her back, his sister panting a little, but smiling. He was going to make this the last round for a little bit. Even she needed a breather despite never acknowledging it. 

This time Hansel leaned in to kiss her as the head of his cock teased. He wasn’t ready to push in just yet, but he was getting there. “I can feel your body clenching,” he told her as he rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance. “Fuck, Gretel.” She leaned in and kissed him roughly, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling Hansel down. He fought to stay outside of her for a moment, but when a girl was pulling you down and you were hard enough to get in, you did it. 

“That’s it, Hansel. My beautiful Hansel.” Her hands framed his face as those thighs encouraged him to move. “My Gods you’re deep.” She was breathless, back arched so her breasts sat higher. He moved, watching them shift fluidly. Gretel was holding him in place, thighs tight and clamped down so he was buried balls deep in her as she spasmed around his cock and groaned. Every once in awhile she’d clench her thighs tighter and draw him in so he’d press just a touch deeper. There was a bit of pain in her expression and he watched her breathe slowly then felt Gretel really start to open up for him. It took only moments for Hansel to begin really struggling to not move too much. Gretel ran her hands down his back, though, and he was done. His hips pulled back, fighting with the strength of her thighs a moment before Gretel relaxed. The pull out was agony, the only thing that put balm on that particular wound was pushing back into her. Gretel’s body burned against him, but inside she was nearly molten. He gripped her hips and started to move, trying hard to take his time like he’d intended. She seemed to want him deep at the end, almost too deep judging by the occasional wince, so Hansel took his time rubbing her folds when he pressed his deepest. 

It only took moments to locate what he sought, fingers outlining the hard bump of flesh as he started to move again. Gretel’s nails dug into his arms hard and Hansel drew her folds up, letting the motion of both their bodies stimulate the most sensitive part of her body. Gretel came for him when he gave her a good, hard rhythm. He hadn’t realized it, but his palm had turned, pushing down against her stomach where he was bracing himself. When he did realize, he tried to shift his hand. “Leave it,” she commanded. 

“That’s good,” he asked as he reseated his palm. Hansel let her adjust his hand a little as he continued to move. She brought both her hands to his and pressed down, crying out for him as he thrust. 

All at once, Hansel got it. If he pressed, he could feel himself inside her. “Holy shit.” He rubbed the heel of his hand, giving his cock a little more pressure inside Gretel. Gretel nodded, breathless as her heels dug into his ass, urging him to move. He did and she was hissing his name, pulling at him to encourage more. This was what they meant when they talked about a wonton woman, a woman undone. Hansel waited for her to cum, shifting to use index and ring fingers around her clit and his wet middle finger to tease the painfully sensitive tip. It was quick after that. Gretel’s orgasm was explosive and Hansel nearly lost it inside her again. Gretel had jammed the side of her hand into her mouth, biting down to keep from getting too loud. 

Hansel struggled with the amount of pressure on his cock, but Gretel was cumming harder than he’d ever seen a woman cum. A wash of moisture from Gretel’s body ran down his thighs was a hell of a surprise to him, but Gretel simply kept urging him on. She grabbed his hand, bringing it to her mouth as she shifted her body higher. She looked exhausted and totally in bliss. Hansel loved that look and tried to memorize everything about it as Gretel’s legs climbed his body. Her knees wound up hooked over his shoulders, pulling at him until he was angled down to fuck into Gretel. “Hard, Hansel. I want you to take me hard.” 

Gretel’s voice was breathless and a little wobbly, but totally sure of what she wanted. “Hard,” Hansel repeated as he ran the fingers she’d just cleaned off over the tip of her nipple. 

“Fuck me until I can’t form words.” Now that was incredibly specific and Hansel paused a moment at the thought. It was only a moment, though, before he started to move. He gave Gretel no quarter, starting hard. Their skin slid against each other and Hansel could smell _them_. It wasn’t his sex smell nor hers, it was _theirs_. Hansel could easily become addicted to that smell. 

“Yes… Hansel… like that.” She had stretched her arms out over her head, palms flat on the wall to give herself no room to move. She was taking everything he had to give her which impressed the hell out of Hansel. He’d had a few enthusiastic women in the past, but this was so much better than any of them. Gretel was amazing. If he could maintain himself, he’d do this for as long as she wanted. Only it turned out he couldn’t hold out much longer. He was teetering on the edge and so was she. “Cum, Hansel.” 

They were words, something that should have kept him going if he was doing this for her. Only he wasn’t able to stop himself. She let out a surprised moan as his fingers roughly rubbed her folds again as he amped up his thrusts. He was moments away, Gretel’s face contorted with arousal under him encouraging him. “Gretel…” He felt his orgasm building and decided that he would fuck her wordless later. Right now he needed to cum. “Fuck… fuck….” Hansel buried himself as the first spasms hit, pressing deep enough to feel Gretel’s body fighting back against the head of his cock. The feeling of his own cum around the head of his cock just added to the heat and wet of the tight space. 

He thrust and moved far past actually depositing anything inside her because it felt like his entire body was cumming by this point. “Hansel…” her fingers were tracing his face, getting his attention. “Hey…” She was wiping something away and Hansel realized he was crying. Never, not once in his life, had he cried at his climax. Never once, though, had sleeping with a bar maid ever even approached what he and Gretel had done here tonight. Gretel dropped her legs around his waist and pulled him close. She cradled his head to her breast and Hansel gratefully accepted the gesture of closeness. “I love you.” Her fingers ran through his hair down to the nape of his neck. He was probably crushing her by this point, but Hansel didn’t want to pull out. 

“Love you,” Hansel echoed like he always had. Gretel rubbed his shoulder then his spine. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” He heard her heartbeat quicken and looked up. He’d loved Gretel as his sister, as a fellow survivor, but this was different. She was his lover now. That could never be taken back. It was a relief and a burden all at once and Gretel seemed to understand his thought process and just leaned up to kiss him. It wasn’t filthy, nor was it chaste. It was the kiss of an exhausted lover who’d just cum her brains out for a couple hours. He was strangely proud of that. 

“Now… as much as I love you, you’re crushing me.” she gave him a little kick in the ass and Hansel reluctantly pulled out. The room was dark, but he could see how wet she was, how his seed lingered on her. In her. He bit his bottom lip hard and looked up at her. “Like what you see,” Gretel teased as she opened her legs wide, wrapping her arms around behind her knees to reveal everything. Hansel groaned, eyes flicking up to her then back to her swollen sex leaking his seed. 

She seemed surprised when his hands landed on her thighs, but was with the program by the time he rocked her up onto her back and buried his face in her folds. What he found was the essence of them, that smell he’d found enticing earlier, but the taste of it. Hansel didn’t bother trying to be neat as he devoured her, face wet with them as two fingers slid into Gretel. Hansel worked for a few minutes, not trying to get her to orgasm again necessarily, but just enjoying the little noises she made for him. Maybe there was a little fear that if he stopped it would all end, but Hansel wasn’t ready to think about that. 

“Hansel…. Hansel,” Gretel called quietly, her fingers tugging gently on his hair. “Come lay with me. Please?” She stuck out her bottom lip and Hansel wasn’t about to say no. He let her legs down but Gretel frowned when she found some significant wet spots under her. “Let me revise that. Lay with me in my bed.” Gretel stood, wincing a little but settling into the ache he’d left in her quickly by the looks of her. “And… we might need another night here,” she teased. “I don’t know if I will be able to ride tomorrow.” She gave him a once over, one perfect brow rising before she spoke. “Well… not a horse anyway.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hansel was a man of his word and the next time they were riding deep in the woods alone together, he suggested they take a break at midday. He found them a good spot near a stream where the horses could get water. Gretel started to unpack their food as she felt him come up behind her. “I want to hear you,” Hansel growled in her ear. She knew what he meant. She’d had to be quiet, or quieter at the very least, when they were at the inn. Now they were alone. She could scream her head off and no one would hear. 

“Do you now,” Gretel turned around in his arms. “And just what do you want to hear, brother dear?” She fussed with his jacket, tugging on it as his hands came down to cup her ass through her leather leggings. 

Hansel leaned in and kissed her throat before growling, “I want to hear you cum your fucking brains out on my dick.” Gretel felt like a kettle drum was being hit in her gut. Oh it was good, it was really good. “I want to hear you say my name while I eat your pussy.” Hansel’s hands ran over her hip, then to the tie at her waist. “I want you to sit on my face,” he told her. “Let me taste you, Gretel.” It was still Hansel, so everything he said was a low grumble that played against Gretel’s skin. 

“You scouted out around the camp?” 

“We’re alone,” Hansel assured her as his hands pushed her leggings down over her hips. “I’ve been riding behind you thinking about this for hours.” His hand gripped her, holding her sex in his palm as he ground his palm up into her. Gretel liked how he held her, how now that he knew it was ok with her, he was so much more confident. 

“I’ve been riding for hours,” Gretel pointed out as Hansel hit his knees and pulled at the laces of her boots. 

“I know,” he echoed excitedly. 

“Oh.” Gretel’s brows rose. She wasn’t usually a woman who worried about bodily smells. You washed when you needed to and otherwise the body was the body. If he’d given her two minutes, she would have cleaned up, but it was Hansel. He wanted her smelling of the road, body sensitive and a little wet already. Gretel reached to her corset, pulling it open with a good tug at the bindings, letting her body freely breathe for the first time since she’d come out of their room this morning. 

“Gretel,” Hansel moaned as he finished with her pants and boots, standing up to tug at her shirt. “I want you naked.” It was a simple enough thing to give him. 

“I want you naked, too then.” Hansel complied quickly, hitting his knees the moment he was done and pressing his face into her. Gretel moaned as he attempted to suffocate himself in her. “H… Hansel,” she shuddered out, “Let me … need to not be standing.” He sat up a little bit taller, looking around at the ground before he pulled her down to her knees then laid flat on his back. “Hansel, you…”

“Please,” was all he said as he held his hand out to her. Gretel didn’t question him again, shifting to straddle his face. Hansel groaned and pressed himself in close, eyes closed as he started to devour her. He reveled in her smell, her taste, and Gretel was incredibly aroused by that. She felt like there was nothing she could do that would be wrong in Hansel’s eyes. He made her cum twice, once without fingers and once with, eventually turning her so she was on her back. Hansel was hard and pushed into her easily, gasping out her name as he sunk home. 

“Hansel… yes.” She nodded as he sped up a little bit. She knew he was close, but she also knew that this was not a one and done. Hansel wanted her desperately and he was a generous lover. He ground down deep inside her, making Gretel’s body ache with every move. “So deep.” She took his hand, bringing the heel of it low on her belly. “Press.” He did and as he thrust he could feel the head of his cock inside her. Gretel could see the moment it registered because a minute later she felt him cum inside her with a deep gasping groan. He stayed deep in her for a long time, sucking on her breasts and stroking her thighs. 

When he finally did pull out, Hansel made her keep her legs up, surprising Gretel as he laid flat on his back again. She didn’t need to be asked twice, straddling his face and letting Hansel pull her down. She felt his tongue push into her pussy, opening her back up without a moment’s pause. There was no way he wasn’t tasting himself, but then that was exactly what he was doing, wasn’t it? Hansel was devouring himself out of her and Gretel’s body jerked in excitement at the very thought. He held her down, suffocating in her folds and Gretel had to say he was talented as she tried not to think of other women who’d had her brother lest jealousy take over and she pull his hair a little too hard. “Hansel… yes… yes… “ Gretel came hard, feeling the wash of arousal roll through her. She was soaking wet, leaving streaks of them all over his face no doubt. He’d pushed two fingers into her, fucking her as he sucked her tender clit, clearly not willing to let her stop until she was utterly boneless and exhausted. She knew she’d gushed, but it had been a fair amount judging by the looks of him once she got up. “You’re a mess,” she laughed before leaning in to kiss him. 

They rolled around in the grass like that for awhile, Hansel rubbing against her and starting to fill out. “You get me harder than anyone ever has.” He brought her hand to his cock, but Gretel did him one better and moved down to swallow him. She played with his balls and sucked his cock. She could taste herself all over and she sought it out, humming against the base of his cock. “Jesus, Gretel.” That was his response to the tip of her pinkie rubbing behind his balls. Hansel’s thighs opened and Gretel took that as her go ahead. She reached between her thighs, getting her first two fingers wet with her own slick before bringing them to his asshole. Hansel jumped. “Gretel?” 

“Trust me.” It wasn’t a request. Hansel just shifted, wincing uncomfortably when she started to push. Gretel started sucking him off again, bobbing up and down as her fingers worked to loosen Hansel up little by little. He made a pained noise when her finger broke through, but once she worked her way in a little bit, he started singing a whole other tune. First it was curses then it evolved into him groaning and begging a little. Eventually he made her stop, grunting that he was too close and he wanted to fuck her again. Gretel looked up with a little edge of a smile on her mouth. “I knew you’d like that.” 

“… I didn’t even know I’d like that. How do you even know about that?” His hand reached behind, rubbing his asshole a little bit. “On second thought, don’t tell me.” 

Gretel rolled her eyes. “Next time you’ve had a bath in the morning let me show you what I can do with my tongue.” 

“Gretel, that’s…”  
“It feels amazing,” she promised as she straddled him. She reached behind and positioned him, pushing back in one solid go, taking as much of him as she possibly could from this angle. “You feel amazing.” Her hands ran down his chest as his moved to her breasts, squeezing them as he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples. Gretel started to move, grinding rather than bobbing, letting her body open up a little more for him. He went a little too deep and Gretel pulled back, gasping. She leaned back a little when she took him the next time, letting Hansel move his hips up into her. Gretel worked herself up slowly, rubbing her clit languidly until he took over. The callouses on his fingertips hurt, but Gretel managed to cum for him. She was going to need to sleep for hours after this one. 

“Gods, Gretel.” His hands moved down her back, grabbing her hips and pulling her off. “Knees.” She didn’t have to be told twice, scrambling up to her knees and putting her ass as high in the air as she could. Hansel pushed into her hard moments later, gripping her hips and moving in her like a rutting dog. Gretel couldn’t catch her breath. Hansel had meant what he said about letting her scream her brains out and Gretel was taking advantage of that, pushing back on him until she hurt. Hansel came inside her but kept fucking. Hell, he kept fucking until she thought he might have cum again. She felt loaded with him, unable to think straight. 

Gretel fell forward, Hansel falling half on her. He slipped out and Gretel groaned, hiding her face in his chest. Every inch of her hurt. Actually, from her navel to her knees hurt, but especially her clit. It throbbed like hell and every once in awhile she’d get a jolt of some sort of aching arousal. “You fuck like a demon,” her own personal demon actually. Gretel reached between her thighs to give herself a little pressure. She needed it right now. She felt gapingly empty without him inside her. 

“Anything to make you cum,” he promised quietly. “Anything.” His hand moved down her back, rubbing low on her hips. “Will you sit on my face one more time before we both pass out?” Gretel watched him roll over onto his back. 

“When you put it so sweetly…”


	3. Chapter 3

Gretel learned quickly that her brother was far filthier than she’d ever imagined. Not only was Hansel fond of the way a woman smelled and tasted without any adulteration of soap or even water, he was a worshiper of women. Well, a worshiper of her to be more precise. He’d always cared for her, but now that his hand was loosed, Hansel didn’t hesitate to do things like brush her hair and kiss each of her toes. He seemed to figure that they were damned already, so why not indulge himself before an eternity in hell? Gretel didn’t disagree, especially not when he ate pussy better than anyone she’d ever brought to bed. The sheer gusto he had, the focus and attention to detail were incredible. He was nuanced and attentive and Gretel had never cum like this with anyone. 

And that was all before he even got his cock out. Like right now, she was laid out in the back of the wagon totally naked with him between her legs devouring her. They’d taken to sleeping rough more often than not because Hansel liked hearing Gretel cry out for him. More than that, he demanded it. She tried to stifle herself a few times and he wouldn’t have it. _”I work hard for those moans. I want to hear ‘em.”_ There was nothing to be said, so now they parked in the woods and she made sure to say his name when he made her cum. And God he could make her cum. Gretel braced her foot on his shoulder for a moment, riding up into his face as she held him in with a firm grip in his hair. He had to be suffocating down there but Hansel didn’t so much as slow. 

One of these days she was going to break his nose or his jaw, but she didn’t know if he’d stop even then. The thing was that Hansel was far more eager to please her than to let her please him. That, in Gretel’s experience, was rare for a man. But then his pleasure came from hers. How many times had he sat up from eating her out to show that he was hard as a rock. “Hansel… H… Hansel, I need a breath,” she pleaded. When his face came into view, he looked nearly put out by having to stop. “Come here.” She patted the wagon bottom next to her. “I’ll catch a chill otherwise.” 

Hansel climbed in, laying at her side. He didn’t often talk when they were like this, well he didn’t often talk at all, but he always held onto her. His arms would go around her waist and he’d pull her close. “My handsome Hansel.” She stroked her fingers through his hair, making him tilt his head back to look at her. “So hungry.” 

“For you,” he agreed, ducking his face to sink his teeth into her shoulder lightly. “I like this.” Her brother was not overly verbose, but he was trying. Hansel tried very hard for her and Gretel appreciated it more than he would likely accept or understand. “What would you think of a real caravan?” They’d talked about it a time or two, somewhere for them to stay that was theirs, a home that was mobile. That would mean they’d need horses, but it was doable. 

“We have collected quite an arsenal,” she reasoned. “And you always worry when we’re in the rain.” Her hands ran over his skin, pulling his shirt off without protest from him. “We could have a space to design. I could collect some books.” They both knew what they were talking about. A home. “I would have somewhere that we could attempt to make your medicine,” Gretel’s hand ran down Hansel’s back. Her heart beat faster and faster as she tried to give herself reasons not to. All the reasons that came were ones to do it. She wanted to have a home with him. She was ready to have a home.


	4. Chapter 4

It all came together quickly after that. It was getting on fall and Hansel was working double time to get their caravan assembled. Gretel had found a man who knew how to assemble them and hired him for his services. They had to be incredibly careful in front of him but each night when the man went home, Hansel and Gretel would go to the inn they were staying at and he’d hold her all night. He looked forward to a bed, one where he could hold Gretel that was theirs alone. He’d find her good dry straw and as much fabric and stuffing as he could afford so they'd have a good mattress. He imagined lazy days in the winter cuddling close to keep warm in that bed and it actually brought a smile to his lips. 

That night he’d gone back and Gretel was well in her cups. Hansel had a deep affection for his sister when she was drunk and became incredibly indulgent. They ate and Hansel couldn’t stop himself from spreading his thighs when Gretel’s hand moved to his lap. “Shift your hips,” Gretel demanded quietly as her hand moved to his fly. 

“Gretel,” he hissed quietly. The taproom was full of people. 

“Just act normal.” His darling Gretel was so daring sometimes. They’d started checking into inns in towns they weren’t working in between jobs as husband and wife. Her hand moved, massaging him through his pants. The girl came over with plates and mugs of beer, setting them down indifferently before walking away to talk to another young girl in hushed tones. Hansel couldn’t really concentrate on that, though. He was more focused on Gretel’s hand and how her firm, sure grip was getting him hard. “Eat.” Gretel shifted back to presumably look like she was resting when in fact it was to get more room. 

“This is dangerous,” he told her as softly as he could. “Gretel.” 

“Our lives are filled with danger. Why not some that’s fun?” With the flick of her hand, she was in his pants, her palm wrapping around his bare shaft. “Besides, you never let me focus on you. This way you can’t turn it around.” His sister was a smart woman. Very, very smart, and he loved her for it. She was right, he wouldn't have allowed her to focus on him like this normally. Gretel was the only one who’s pleasure really mattered. His own would come, he was well aware, but Hansel did not count his job as done until she’d come at least twice as much as he had. Her thumb started to work around the head of his cock, pushing the foreskin over it again and again. 

“You’re gonna fuckin’ kill me.” Hansel closed his eyes a second, head dipped as he shoveled food into his mouth and tried really hard to look normal. “When we get in the woods again….” 

“Promise,” Gretel asked with a wicked little smile. Oh Hansel would pay her back for this. BIG TIME. 

“You have my word.” He wanted to touch her. That was all Hansel could think about as his eyes remained glued to her breasts. They were up high, her waist laced small in her corset. Hansel thought about how her skin would taste and how hard her nipples got in his mouth. Gretel was merciless with her hand, keeping up a slow, firm rhythm that wasn’t getting him anywhere other than frustrated as hell. “You’re … a cruel woman.” Gretel’s thumb responded instead of her mouth, rubbing a slow, hard circle around the head of his cock, pushing his foreskin back all the way around. 

“Eat,” she reminded and Hansel did it automatically. Sometimes he thought that if she told him to jump off a cliff that he would. Hansel came in her hand moments later, covering the gasp he made with a cough and a hearty swallow of beer. He almost didn’t manage the swallow because Gretel’s hand slipped out from under the table. She very deliberately looked him in the eye before sucking the bit of seed that had dirtied her hand right off her skin. 

“Two more beers then we’re going upstairs.” It was not a question, it wasn’t him asking. This was Hansel determined to bury his face in her folds at the earliest possible moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes the graphic description of an abortion from Hansel's perspective. Please tread carefully if this is a potential trigger for you. I leaned into it because I was feeling some kind of way about the news and restrictions on women's healthcare.

Gretel sat on the edge of the bed, bare and a little chilly from the looks of her nipples. Hansel reached out and ran his fingertips down her spine. “Come back to bed.” His voice was gravel. 

“I’ll be back. Sleep.” She leaned over and kissed his temple before standing, presenting her beautiful backside. Hansel just watched her move around the room getting ready to go out. “You’re not sleeping,” she said with a sigh. She’d just gotten her shirt on and sat on the bed next to him, frowning. “It’s alright. I was just going to see if I could get us some of that nice bread you liked.” Her fingers ran through his messy hair before she leaned forward to kiss his forehead again. “Now rest. I’ll be back soon with breakfast.” 

Gretel wasn’t gone ten minutes before Hansel heard her cry out just down the street. He was up and in his pants and shirt in seconds, running out the door with his gun in his hand and a knife between his teeth… but no shoes. “HANSEL!” Gretel was letting him know where she was. He heard his name again, muffled but distinct. He turned a corner and found a witch with his sister by the throat. Her eyes were bugging out of her head and Hansel charged forward without thinking. The witch blasted the ground at his feet and Hansel narrowly missed the hit. Gretel was passing out from the lack of oxygen and pressure on her arteries. Hansel had to stop that before she got seriously hurt. 

“Oh brother dear,” the witch twitched, using Gretel as her shield as she avoided Hansel’s aim. “Muriel’s spell might not have worked, but there are so many more uses for a white witch.” Hansel almost had her, but she kept shifting Gretel in front of his aim. He wasn’t a big believer in the Gods like Gretel, but Hansel sent up a little prayer, aimed for her head and when she moved Gretel between, Hansel switched it up fast and shot her in the foot. She dropped Gretel immediately and jumped behind the well, leaving Hansel to hurry to Gretel and check for a pulse. 

“Come on out. Let’s talk,” Hansel offered sardonically. “I’ve got some lead with your name on it cunt.” 

“I know… I know what you are, what you two do,” the witch hissed at him from all fours where she was scurrying around to keep out of his line of fire. “I can smell her on your breath.” The witch made the mistake of shifting left when Hansel went the same way and promptly blew her head off before she could say another fucking word. The witch collapsed to her knees sans head and then fell over, blood spurting out of her neck until her heart stopped. Just as a precaution, Hansel kicked her hand away from her body and then used his knife to pin it to the ground. That way if she pulled anything, they would have an extra second. You wouldn’t think that a bitch without her head could do much, but Hansel had seen some weird shit in his life. 

Gretel moaned and Hansel rushed to her, falling to his knees and picking her torso up so she could breathe a little easier. “Hey… slow and steady,” he urged, petting her hair. “You’re fine. She’s done.” By this time townspeople were hurrying over to see what was going on and Hansel hurried to get Gretel to her feet. “Burn that,” he barked as he got her steady. People offered to help but he all but carried her away. He didn’t do her the disservice of picking her up, though he could have. Instead he led her like a drunk with his arm around her waist. “We’re close to the inn.” 

“Breakfast,” Gretel urged. 

“You think I give a fuck about breakfast? How’s your breathing?” He checked her eyes when they got inside, holding her up in the doorway. 

“Everything alright,” the innkeeper’s wife asked as she sidled over many months pregnant and big as a house. “Oh my… get her upstairs. I’ll come shortly.” 

They were inside and there were only a few people in the main room. Hansel picked Gretel up easily and carried her up the stairs. She started to groan and ask for him. “I’m here, Gretel. Hey. I’m here.” He opened the door awkwardly and walked through, careful of her head. “You breathing for me?” Hansel pulled back the blankets and laid her underneath, trying to hide the fact that they’d been in bed making love to his sister just last night. He threw his jacket over her too, hoping that the smell of the leather would hide any lingering scents of them together. 

He heard the innkeeper’s wife coming up the stairs and settled in sitting on the edge of the bed next to Gretel holding her hand. She had come around but was having a little trouble breathing. “I’ve got a tea. Go on and prop her up, open up those pipes dearie.” Hansel moved in behind Gretel, pulling her up and holding her head for the woman. Gretel was fighting a little but Hansel just whispered softly to her. This was more than the choking, she was really warm. He supposed it could be a spell, but when the bitch died her spells should have gone with her. 

It wasn’t until the local apothecaries’ wife knocked quietly on the door that Hansel finally found out what was going on. The woman had closed the door and sat with Hansel, taking his hand as she told him about Gretel’s visit to her earlier that week. Hansel hadn’t even known she went. When had she slipped away? “… it seems she missed her courses for several months.” It didn’t click until the woman pressed a bundle of herbs into his hand and a heavy bundle of cloth. “There will be quite a bit of blood. Make sure she drinks as much broth and tea as she can manage. I’m afraid she’s got a fever. Things didn’t complete the first time we tried.” The woman talked in such roundabout terms that it wasn’t until he was seated there with the herbs in his hand that he realized what was going on. 

It hit him like the butt of a gun to the solar plexus. Gretel was with child or had been with child. Hansel felt ill, surprisingly not at the thought of a child but at the thought of Gretel’s child being dead. Anything that was part her would have been incredible even if it would be seen as a crime or sin. Gretel started to wake and Hansel set the herbs aside. It was a testament to their relationship that all she had to do was look at him and she knew that he knew. “I’m sorry,” she squeaked out through a clearly very sore throat. 

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Hansel assured her. It might have broken his heart thinking about Gretel’s child being gone but he understood why she did it. Hell, she’d even outright told him that that was what she’d do if she became pregnant. “How do you feel?” 

“Honestly,” she asked glancing at the door to make sure it was closed, “like shit.” 

Hansel smiled, “there’s my girl.” He stroked her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. “There’s some tea that’s supposed to help,” Hansel told Gretel quietly. “But you’re supposed to put this under you and sit up. So when you feel a bit…” Gretel was already struggling to sit up. “You can rest a little more,” he told her.

“I want this over with,” was all she could really say. She couldn’t look at him as she did, eyes glued to the foot of the bed. “I’ll manage the cloth, you manage the tea?” It was a good agreement that let them both have a minute. Hansel hoped she didn’t think his love for her was in question. He understood. The innkeeper’s wife said nothing when he brought down the herbs, but did provide him with extra scrap cloth so the bed wasn’t ruined. How much blood was there anyway, he wondered. Hansel came back to the room to find that Gretel had used her jacket under the cloth, another barrier. Clearly she felt there would be a lot too.

She took the tea from him and looked away once more. Only he didn’t let her look all the way. “Don’t do that. Gretel.” Hansel sat on the edge of the bed with her. “You’ve never been shy with me.” 

“I didn’t know what else to do.” Her voice was small and Hansel decided to shift and sit next to her, climbing in under the blankets and pulling her close. He could feel the tears against his neck and Hansel just held her closer. What the hell else could he do? “I didn’t want to burden you but I got this fever.” He could feel it on her and sincerely hoped that it would pass with the child. 

“You didn’t know you would get sick.” His fingers combed through her hair. “I still wish you would have told me, Gretel.” She looked up at him, honey brown eyes blinking with fat tears staining her cheeks. “Maybe I could have helped.” 

“You were going to come to the midwife with me?” Oh, that’s what the lady who’d come was. She was married to the apothecary but she delivered babies. And, apparently, helped get rid of them from time to time. “And you… you’re too sentimental.” 

“Me,” Hansel asked. 

“About me,” Gretel pointed out. She wasn’t wrong. “This is breaking your heart. I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it on you, Hansel. I never wanted you to know.” She curled in against him again and Hansel was quiet for a long time as Gretel sipped at her tea. It didn’t happen right away, but eventually she started to have terrible cramps. Hansel tried to help, rubbing low on her back like he did when her monthly was particularly bad. Gretel tried to put on a brave face, but as the cramping continued into its third hour he saw she was starting to really struggle. Hansel just kept feeding her tea and broth, occasionally changing out the cloth beneath her and the cool rags they’d wrapped around her wrists and over her head. The innkeeper’s wife came up with more hot water a few times. By hour six, Gretel wasn’t bothering to hide the tears. She was exhausted and quite ill. Hansel didn’t know what to do. 

The innkeeper’s wife, Sarah, had just come up with a fresh pot of tea when Gretel started groaning. “No more tea. I need… I need a break.” 

“You shouldn’t take a break,” Sarah told her softly as she added a touch of honey to the bitter brew. “It’s better to get it all done at once, love.” Hansel was actually grateful that the woman knew what was going on because she was able to give them both a little perspective. “It’s good of your brother to be here, to help take care of you.” Sarah likely assumed some vagabond rogue had knocked Gretel up. “You’re a good man,” she nodded. “There’s dinner downstairs, love. Why don’t you got have a plate? I’ll mind your sister while you’re gone.” 

Sitting downstairs, Hansel tried to forget the pain Gretel was in, the pain that _he’d_ caused, but he could almost sense that it was worsening. He considered going to find the midwife, but apparently she had already been called because she was approaching Hansel. “Walk with me?” Hansel nodded, figuring that the conversation they were about to have wasn’t one for prying ears. They got out behind the barn and she spoke. “Your sister and I discussed a procedure before she took the herbs I initially gave her. We’d hoped it wouldn’t have to come to this, but her fever is climbing. That means infection which means there’s something left.”

Hansel swallowed thickly, knowing _something_ was code for part of Gretel’s child. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose hard enough to really hurt. “It’s dangerous,” Hansel asked and the midwife nodded. “And if we don’t?”

“The herbs might still work, but if we end up having to do this the sooner we start the better. She’s getting weaker and if we start too late, her body might not be able to take it.” Hansel’s head was swimming and he was pretty sure he could taste his pulse. “Hansel?” He heard his name but it sounded like it was through a barrel of water. “I’d like to bring her to my surgery.” He just nodded, sitting down on a fence. “We’ll come get you as soon as it’s done.” 

“I’m coming with,” he said. She continued to argue, advising him that it was no place for a man let alone a woman’s brother. “I’ll face Gretel. I won’t see anything.” The woman continued to argue. “I thought time was of the essence,” he asked. She frowned deeply. “Then let’s get this done.” 

Her home was on the outskirts of town and they got there in the woman’s cart. Gretel was bleeding pretty heavily and Hansel could barely breathe when he saw just how grey she looked around the edges. Was it too late already? What had he done to her? Was this what they got for indulging in each other’s bodies? Hansel carried Gretel through to the surgery. The woman’s teenaged daughter was there with a tray of incredibly intimidating instruments. He laid Gretel down on the table, following their instructions to strip her from the waist down. Gretel just kept apologizing to him and grabbing his hand to hold. “I’m not angry at you,” Hansel told her. “You couldn’t have known that this would be necessary.” He leaned in and kissed her temple. “It’s going to be alright.” 

The daughter brought Hansel a chair and he sat alongside Gretel, holding her hand. “Help her drink a bit,” the daughter handed over some strong liquor and Hansel sat Gretel up enough to get some down her. “It’ll help with the pain.” The girl had clearly seen a few of these and gently draped a cloth over Gretel’s lower half. “We’ve got a few straps if we need, but usually we start without.” She nodded to give Gretel more drink. She had a fair bit more before they asked him for help positioning Gretel. They brought her down to the edge of the table before slipping straps around her legs and hooking them to a beam overhead. He understood what it was for, to open her legs, to keep her in position as the midwife performed her procedure, but Hansel still felt like it violated her somehow. “Alright, we’ll be starting now.” 

Hansel sat down, holding Gretel’s hand. He watched her face, the initial wince turning into a little bit of a jaw clench. “Hey,” he caught her attention. “Do you remember that wild strawberry jam the woman in Dusseldorf gave us?” Gretel seemed confused but nodded. “We should find her. It’s the only sweet thing I’ve liked in years.” 

“It was bitter,” Gretel argued weakly, closing her eyes and trying to take deep breaths. “It burned going down.” 

“It was good,” he argued back as he stroked her arm up and down. “Or we could go south, find somewhere warm. We have the caravan now so we don’t need to find inns.” Gretel let out a low whine and he could feel the tension in her body. “Me, Gretel. Focus on me.” He brought her knuckles to his mouth, kissing them. “You’re going to be fine. We have a lot more work to do.” Hansel talked about the witches they still had to kill as he watched a whole bunch of emotions cross Gretel’s face. She didn’t speak, but it was clear she was in pain and barely containing herself. “Squeeze if you need. I can take it.” He offered his hand again and she took it but didn’t squeeze. 

“Nearly done,” the midwife told her. “This is going to sting,” she warned. From the string of cursing Gretel let out it did a whole lot more than sting and Hansel wondered what the hell was going on down there. “Just a wash with some strong herbs to clean out the infection. We’ll be repeating that every few hours, love.” Gretel was trembling, tears running down her cheeks. His sister rarely cried and when she did it was usually over their parents or because she’d been seriously hurt. This was pain, but it was more than that. This was anguish and Hansel just held onto her hand as firmly as he could, hoping she’d try to breathe with him. “There… good girl,” the midwife came closer to talk to Gretel and Hansel could hear the others cleaning up behind him. 

“Her fever should break soon, but I’d like her to stay here in case the bleeding gets worse.” The woman checked Gretel’s eyes and took her pulse. “You did so well with the pain,” the midwife told Gretel. “Must be a very tough girl.” She went over some information and Hansel just nodded, trying to remember to look at her and not Gretel. But Gretel was all he could think about. “I can bring in a blanket if you’d like to stay with her tonight.” 

“Yes,” Hansel said as he leaned in to pick Gretel up and bring her to the small bed in the corner that had been prepared for her. He sat down next to her on the very edge, getting Gretel tucked in carefully, trying not to jostle her too much. 

“It’s touching how close you are.” Hansel glanced over to see the daughter standing there. The innkeeper’s wife Sarah had gone and the midwife was finding a blanket, so that left the three of them. Gretel was drifting off fitfully and Hansel wished the girl would go so he could talk to his sister. “Most men want nothing to do with a woman when she has to slip a child. They might send them here with the coin, but they never stay. You’re so devoted.” She talked quietly, kind of in awe. “That means she’s going to heal because you’ll take care of her.” Hansel was glad the girl had gotten to the point and was glad she was saying Gretel would heal. 

“Have you seen a lot of these?” The girl nodded. “Do…”

“Don’t ask that question,” she advised quietly. Hansel wondered how the girl knew what he was going to ask. “She has care, she has you. She’ll recover.” Really, she was right. He didn’t need to know how many women died from doing this sort of thing. It would just worry him and from the way she was behaving the number must be pretty high. By then the mother was coming back with the blanket. 

“I’m not cold yet.” Hansel took the blanket and instead put it over Gretel who was shivering just a little. He stroked her hair back, sitting close. 

“I thought you might say that.” She handed over another blanket, smiling just a little. “Have you eaten?” At the reminder that he hadn’t, Hansel’s stomach growled loudly. “We have stew and bread. It’s not much, but you’re welcome to a plate.” 

Hansel nodded appreciatively. “Yes… thank you. Um…” He stood up but stayed close to Gretel. “Thank you for helping my sister.” He held out his hand, shaking hers. The midwife smiled and nodded. “Did Gretel pay you?” 

“She did. The procedure is a bit more, you understand there’s a risk in doing these?” Hansel nodded and handed over a hefty gold purse. He really didn’t care what he had to pay if this woman could save Gretel’s life. “Thank you. I’ll get that plate. And see if we can get her to eat a bit as well. I had Elsa put on livers for her. It’ll help with all the blood loss.” Hansel winced because Gretel hated liver. She’d eat it, but she thought it was disgusting. “Elsa makes it quite delicious. And we’re going to start the tea again if her fever hasn’t broken in a few hours as a precaution. 

Hansel just nodded, feeling sick and grateful at the same time. “Anything that’s going to help her,” he nodded. “Just tell me what I need to do.” The midwife patted his shoulder and nodded before disappearing, shutting the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hansel woke to the feeling of fingers running through his hair and looked up to see Gretel, clear eyed and fully awake. “I didn’t mean to wake you,” she said softly as her fingers continued to stroke his hair. Hansel had fallen asleep sitting on the floor with his head on her side. “Go back to sleep.” It was late, the middle of the night maybe getting on to morning. The house was asleep and they were alone. 

“Your fever?”

“Gone,” Gretel told him quietly as her fingers stroked through his hair again. Hansel’s eyes drifted closed and he tucked in next to her again, this time looking up at his sister. “I think… I’m on the mend,” she told him softly. Gretel still didn’t look good, but she looked far better than the gray half-dead thing he’d brought here. 

“How’s the pain?” She shrugged and Hansel knew that meant it was bad. “The midwife left some roots you could chew and some tablets. Which do you want to start with?”

“The whisky,” she nodded to the bottle on the counter by the window. Hansel was not a dumb enough man to refuse her and got up to get the bottle. “I’ll take the roots, too.” She sat up a little and Hansel hurried back, telling her to stay still. “I’m fine, Hansel.” 

“You’re really not.” He sat on the edge of the bed and offered her a cup of whisky while he took a pull from the bottle. Hansel’s fingers laced with hers, bringing them to his lips to kiss her knuckles. “But you look better.” 

“I don’t remember coming over here.” 

“What do you remember?” He touched her face, smoothing some sweaty hair back. 

“Pain… being held down. Your eyes,” she said with a little smile. “And there was something about liver?” 

It turned out that Gretel had to cope with the liver for three days while she recovered. The midwife allowed them to bring their things to her barn because it wasn’t as though Hansel was going to leave Gretel alone. He laid on the floor next to her bed the second night, holding her hand to his chest like they had when they were kids. On the third day he woke up with Gretel standing over him in nothing but a shift. “Good, you’re awake. The midwife said I could probably leave today and I want to get a jump on things.” 

Hansel was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as Gretel asked him to go out and get water for a bath. There was still a healthy fire and a nice tub in the corner. Gretel had broken a significant fever and calling her ripe would be an understatement. Hansel went to the well, bringing back bucket after bucket for her until her tub was full. Gretel had put the large, flat stones that would warm the water in the fire, letting them get very hot before they used the fireplace tongs to put them in the water. It didn’t get the water as hot as boiling but it was a good, quick way to have warm water for awhile. 

Hansel had just finished putting the last hot stone in the bottom of the tub when Gretel started to undress. “You shouldn’t bend too much.” 

“Hansel, I’m fine,” Gretel snapped before she bent to remove her socks. She immediately doubled over in pain and Hansel had to grab her. “I hate you.” 

“Yeah, I know.” He sat her on the edge of the bed and helped her off with her socks. “Want me to wash your hair?” 

Gretel smiled. She loved it when he would wash her hair and braid it back so it would fall into waves when she undid it at night. “Yes. Head to toe I feel disgusting.” When she had stripped down to her skin with some help from Hansel, he assisted her in getting into the tub. He’d pulled the rocks out and tossed them back in the fire to heat in case she needed them later, but for now she had a nice tub of decently warm water. She let out a deep groan when she sat, wincing and shifting until she found a position that didn’t hurt. Hansel felt terrible that she was in this kind of pain because of something he’d done. “Hey,” her damp fingers cupped his face. “I’m ok.” 

“… you will be,” Hansel nodded. The door was closed so he leaned in to press his lips to hers softly. “I’m so sorry, Gretel.” He whispered it in her ear. “I will never forgive myself.” Tears sprang to his eyes and it kind of felt like something was choking him. Gretel just wrapped her arms around him and petted his hair. 

“It takes two,” Gretel reminded him quietly before she gave him a gentle push to sit up. “Get me those roots?” 

Hansel did just that, then headed to the back to check on their belongings. The eldest daughter was outside tending the horses when he came around. “Hello,” he nodded at the girl as he kept walking. 

“… sir….” She curtsied just a little, “it might not be my place, but you and your sister may wish to leave town once she’s well enough to travel. I have heard a bit of gossip and… It is unkind to your sister. I’m afraid a few people have guessed why she’s come to my mother.” Hansel’s throat was tight. “I…. I like how devoted you are to each other. You seem nice to each other.” 

Hansel didn’t know what the girl was talking about, he’d said all of ten words to her the whole time they were here. Though he did appreciate the warning. “Hopefully she can travel soon then.” He nodded his thanks and started to check their materials. The caravan was close to completed. He needed another two days to get it on wheels and properly moving. Hopefully he could keep Gretel in the room the whole time. At least that’s what he wanted to pitch. She probably wouldn’t go for it but he had to try.


	7. Chapter 7

It had rained pretty much nonstop since Gretel had come back from the midwife. Rain meant everyone was inside. They were given back their room at the inn but Hansel could see some of the looks Gretel was getting, the judgement in their eyes…the contempt for her. All that rain meant that people were getting bored and bored meant that people were talking. He came back from working on the caravan to find just that in the taproom as he passed thorugh. There was a group of five women at a table near the back wall jawing about that slag Gretel and how she was up the duff with some poor sap’s child. “I reckon she’s a succubus.” 

Hansel had to take a few deep breaths so he didn’t rip their heads off. Instead he walked over and sat down at their table. “What are we talking about, ladies?” They all clammed up. “Wait, you don’t want to talk shit about my sister in front of me? That’s pretty cowardly.” One woman burst into tears and the others slipped away mumbling apologies. 

“Pay them no mind,” Sarah told Hansel. The innkeeper’s wife was even bigger at this point and looked like she might drop the kid out at any second. “Bunch of fishwives.” She clucked her tongue. “Come back for your lunch break then?” Hansel nodded. “Well go upstairs and change into something dry. Your sister has the fire roaring.” Hansel could lay his things out that way. It actually sounded like an excellent idea. 

He knocked before entering, letting Gretel know he was on his way in. She was waiting on the other side having unbarred the door. “You look like a drowned cat only less attractive.” 

“Thanks, Gretel.” She closed the door behind him and barred it. “God it’s burning in here.” 

“It’s freezing out there,” she told him. “You’re soaked through. Get this off.” She pulled off his coat because Hansel’s fingers were pretty much frozen stiff. “You shouldn’t be out in this weather.”

“I want to finish the caravan,” he told her. “Then we never have to stay in another inn.” Gretel smiled understandingly though he suspected she was just humoring him. “I mean it. I’m building our home.” 

“ _We_ were building it up until my fever.” That’s what they were calling it, _her fever_. It was easier than acknowledging the truth of the matter. This was probably going to become another thing they didn’t talk about. 

“We,” Hansel agreed. “I just want this done so we can … be us.” Gretel had pulled off everything but his shirt and pants, laying each piece out on the stone in front of the fire. “I want to give you a home.” Gretel leaned in and kissed him. Hansel just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. 

“You’re getting me wet,” she protested, pushing back against him with a frown. “I was just getting warm.” 

“So picky,” he pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the ground. “Better?”

“Better, not good,” she said with a nod at his pants. She stepped in closer with a little wag of her brow. “I can’t do anything for another couple of weeks, but you…” Her hand cupped him through the leather, “well that doesn’t mean you should suffer.” 

“Gretel, we shouldn’t.” Hansel hadn’t been able to speak to her about it yet because he was a cowardly shit, but he’d decided that he’d never put his sister at risk again like that. Her death could not be because he couldn’t contain himself. He wouldn’t be her downfall. Gretel pursed her lips in that way that meant she was upset but not going to say anything. “Would you mind getting me something to eat? I want to warm up and eat then I’m going back out until sunset.” Gretel looked away and left the room, leaving Hansel feeling like a piece of shit. From the time Gretel came back with his food until the time he left again, she was silent. It wasn’t an angry, slamming silence, just an exhausted one. 

He hesitated, but decided to kiss her forehead as he left actually getting a touch of a smile in her eyes. It was a step. She’d laid back down as he finished his lunch, something he was actually glad for. She hadn’t slept well since her procedure and Gretel’s body was still recovering so sleep was important. Hansel found her in exactly the same spot when he came back hours later. Once again he was soaked to the bone. This time he quietly stripped down. He was bone weary and the thought of going downstairs to get food was not welcome. What was welcome was the half of the bed Gretel saved for him. 

He didn’t hesitate to get in and Gretel woke immediately. “Shhhh. ’s fine,” he told her as he laid on his back and welcomed her in. Gretel settled in against his chest, ear over his heart as Hansel stroked her hair. 

“Has the weather broken?” Gretel’s voice was thick with sleep and very quiet.

“It has. Tomorrow ought to be a good day which is nice because the caravan is finished.” He ran his hand up and down her spine slowly, rubbing. “I was thinking one more night here. It does need to dry out a little. Tomorrow we can get anything we need at the market and load it up, be on our way by the next morning if you’re feeling up to it.”

“I am,” Gretel told him, moving in a little closer. She liked to do this, to rest half on him and sap his warmth. “I want to move on.” 

“Me too,” Hansel told her quietly as he kissed her temple. 

“Hansel,” she said quietly, “about earlier….”

“Gretel, we…”

“No, we’re going to talk about this,” she whispered. He tensed from top to toe, having relegated a lot of the past few months to the _things we don’t talk about_ box in his head. She wasn’t in any sort of place to look at him it seemed, but she spoke. “I’m sorry you had to find out about it. That was the idea of using the herbs in the first place.” She squeezed him, locking her arms around his waist. 

“Gretel, I…”

“Let me finish,” she hissed at him, grabbing his hand hard and digging her thumb in. Hansel decided that he’d try very hard to let her finish. “I’d taken precautions. I had herbs, had done research. I was careful about when, but I was selfish and wanted you.” Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. Hansel could hear a tremble in her voice. “I’m sorry.” All Hansel could really do at the moment was hold onto her, making Gretel turn until she was facing him. “Hansel, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright, Gretel.” His fingers stroked through her hair, brushing it from her forehead. “It is… we’re ok.” Hansel kissed her face softly, moving from brow to temple to cheek. “We’re going to be ok.” He didn’t know how but he believed that.


	8. Chapter 8

Hansel was careful after her fever, leaving Gretel to have her own time, not pushing her too hard. They had their caravan now and had been out on the road for over two months at this point. Hansel still held her, kissed her, but he was reluctant to be more physical than that. He was still beating himself up for what had happened and Gretel didn’t know what the fuck to do about it. It wasn’t as though Hansel was a big talker and this was in the _we don’t talk about that, Gretel_ box. It wasn’t until Gretel caught the look Hansel was giving her from across the bar as some tall blonde man flirted with her that she thought of something. Hansel was clearly becoming more and more annoyed but Gretel couldn’t stop herself as she upped the flirting with the man. No, she didn’t want to, but Gretel had needs and this was a way to get her itch scratched. If Hansel wouldn’t touch her, she would find her release elsewhere. 

So Gretel started to flirt and Hansel started to drink. The more overt she got with the blonde man, the harder Hansel glared and the harder he drank. Eventually she watched Hansel go outside for a piss and knew this was the time to strike. She drew the blonde man outside with her, pulling him close in the shadow of the pub to kiss. She could hear Hansel humming to himself not too far away as he walked back. The man’s lips were too aggressive, his hands roaming too much but he was a means to an end. To be honest, she wasn’t particularly interested in him. She was interested in Hansel giving her the time of day, and whatever it took for that to happen, Gretel was willing to deal. 

Hansel was headed their way and Gretel moaned loudly, throwing her thigh up over the man’s hip. She could feel his erection pressing into her then she was stumbling, nearly falling because her blonde was suddenly absent. Gretel scanned the alleyway and all she saw was Hansel glaring at her and behind him her blonde looking stunned sprawled out on the alley floor. “Get the fuck out of here,” Hansel growled at the man. The blonde man went to argue and Hansel pulled a knife. 

“Don’t you dare,” Gretel told the man. What was his name? Did it matter? “You’ve got no right,” Gretel hissed. “I was having a good time. You don’t get to tell me what to do.” Hansel glared at her hard, focused down with laser precision in those eyes. The anger, the passion he was showing was making her thighs tremble. “Stick around. I’m not done with you,” she told the blonde man backing away.

“Go or I will cut your balls off and mount them over my door,” Hansel growled. The man left quickly after that. Hansel waited until he was completely out of earhot, holding Gretel at the shoulder. His grip was vicious and she’d have bruises but she found herself thinking: _at least he’s touching me. _He was fuming and Gretel was so relieved to see that there was some sort of emotion still there. “What the fuck do you think you were doing?”__

__“I was trying to get laid.” Gretel put both hands in the middle of his chest and shoved hard. “Fuck you for screwing that up. He was a good kisser.” Gretel didn’t know what she was expecting, but for Hansel to let her go and start walking away was not on the list. “Hans…Hansel,” she shouted. “Damn it.” Gretel had to hurry to catch up with him, grabbing his elbow to try to get him to turn. “Hansel, look at me.”_ _

__He’d gotten away from the pub out toward the out buildings near where their caravan was parked. The moon was bright, so when he spun and actually looked at her, Gretel had no problem seeing just how upset he was. There was anger, sure. Far more than that, though, he was hurt. Hansel didn’t do hurt well. Hurt made Hansel unpredictable. “What do you want me to say to that,” he asked as he paused near a tree. “Go back to him if that’s what you want. I’m sure he’s still got half a stalk.” Hansel grabbed himself rudely then turned to start walking again._ _

__She had to run to catch up with him this time, grabbing his elbow. “Stop!” Hansel spun again, shaking her off easily. “Hansel!” He grabbed her wrist hard enough to hurt and she let go of his elbow. “Please.”_ _

__“Please,” he scoffed as she spoke. “Gretel, you can’t be….” She cut him off by launching herself at him. She’d tried to give him time, space, to understand how he was feeling but right now she couldn’t stand the distance a second longer. Gretel kissed her brother hard, wrapping an arm around his neck and not letting go._ _

__Hansel tried to refuse at first, but Gretel wouldn’t let him. “Shhhh.” He’d start to protest and she’d soothe him, kiss his throat and run her hands over his broad back. “Hansel, it’s ok.” He was shaking his head, telling her that it wasn’t. “It wasn’t your fault.” She planted a soft kiss to his forehead. “Hansel….” His eyes were damp and Gretel felt for him but she kept going. “It’s ok. I’m ok.” Gretel leaned in again to kiss him, this time far softer. “Please stop pushing me away.” Hansel still hadn’t pulled her closer, touched her at all since she’d started kissing him. “Don’t go quiet on me, Hansel.” She cupped his face in her hands. “I need to hear you. I need you.”_ _

__Gretel didn’t know what she expected, but for Hansel to shove her down to the ground wasn’t on the list. He followed, drunk and clumsy, pushing himself against her. His guilt or drunkenness hadn’t precluded Hansel’s ability to get hard and Gretel knew this was going to be interesting to say the least. He fumbled at her pants, pawing at the waist for a minute before he gave up and just wrapped his hand around her between her thighs, rubbing that broad palm against her clit. Despite it being through her pants, it was good. It was more than he had given her in ages and his breath at her throat was making her eyes mist over in memory. “I love you, Gretel.” His voice was soft, maybe a little rusty as he slurred it into her shoulder. “I shouldn’t, but I do.”_ _

__“No shoulds or shouldn’ts Hansel.” Her hands framed his face as he rocked against her. “Please just take me home and show me how much.” Hansel kissed her again, going until Gretel was breathless and trembling before he broke away, rolling onto his back. Gretel was the first to stand, helping Hansel up. Their caravan wasn’t too far, thank goodness. Close enough for the security of town but far enough to give them a little privacy._ _

__The moment they closed the door on the caravan, Hansel was ripping at her clothes. He did not stop until he hadn't her naked. Gretel had barely had a chance to light one candle before he was stripping her, pulling her around with rough, drunk hands. She didn’t care. He was touching her, looking at her like she was his love again. She didn’t know what it had been in the space between her fever and tonight, but it had made her incredibly uncomfortable. “Hansel,” she breathed against his mouth. He’d built their caravan soundly with a wide base and as tall a roof as they dared. Still, it was tight in here._ _

__Hansel caught her wrists behind her back and Gretel’s eyes widened. He put his weight into her, pinning Gretel against the wall. She wasn’t exactly scared but she also didn’t 100% know that he was in control of himself. Until his thumb brushed her cheek, Gretel thought he might be on the edge. That gentle brush was her reminder that it was him in there and that Hansel loved her, but he was at war with himself and she was the battlefield. What was worse was all this between them was just amplifying the hurt he felt and there was nothing she could do to help him. “I can’t,” he told her as he stepped back, pressing himself against the wall before sinking down to sit on the edge of their bed. Gretel watched him crumble into himself, forehead pressed to his knee as Hansel attempted to keep himself from falling apart entirely. “I can’t hurt you … I can’t…”_ _

__“Shhhhh.” Gretel knelt next to him, pulling Hansel close. “You didn’t hurt me, Hansel. It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t my fault. It just happened.” Gretel watched him fall apart, crying what had to be months worth of tears, fear flooding out of him in waves that brought her up short. He thought he was going to lose her and it was the worst thing Hansel could think of, apparently. Gretel was humbled beyond words. “Come here, Hansel. It’s alright.” Her arms wrapped around him, holding him loosely as she stroked his hair. It took awhile, but she worked him up into the wide straw bed he’d made them, wrapping herself around his broad back just to hold onto him as much as she could. “You’re tormenting yourself unnecessarily, my love. Please don’t.” Her fingers carded through Hansel’s hair, running them against the grain to get a shiver from her brother, to remind him that something so simple could be so wonderful. “Just rest, ok?”_ _

__Hansel fell asleep in her arms and stayed that way for hours, peaceful for the first time in ages._ _


	9. Chapter 9

Gretel woke, quite surprised to find herself pinned between Hansel and the wall of the caravan. Hansel was fast asleep, but had woken her by grinding his very hard cock into her backside. She could still smell the spirits from the night before on him and knew he was probably not in his right mind, but she did not care. Gretel pushed back into him in an encouraging move that seemed to key into whatever dream he was having. Her heart pounded as his hand moved clumsily over her stomach. Gretel carefully laid a hand on his wrist and encouraged his hand up to her breast. Hansel moaned into her shoulder at the move and Gretel kept encouraging him with little moves of her hips. 

Her hand moved to his hip, rubbing over his bare skin. Gretel moved a little, feeling her brother’s hard cock follow her plump backside. That was good. She could work with that. Gretel took a slow, slow breath to steady herself before she slipped that same hand between them. Hansel’s cock wasn’t hard to find, first it was hard as a damn rock and second he was firm and ready. “Gretel,” he hissed her name and she glanced back to check. Hansel was still asleep, moaning her name as he clearly followed a dream. Gretel didn’t think anything could have been sexier. His hips moved against her hand, pumping as soon as he found the channel Gretel created. Hansel pulled himself in closer, lips dragging over her skin. He was on the edge of waking maybe, but still very much in his dreams.

Not wanting to chance waking him fully yet, Gretel stayed as she was, just raising one leg to open herself. Moving him was no work at all as all she had to do was gently direct him by the very, very hard dick. And once he felt her folds against the head of his cock, Hansel’s instincts took over. In his dream he must have been well into the act because the moment he was in her, Hansel was moving, hips rutting like a bull. Gretel worked to stay quiet, so happy to have any part of her brother she could even if she was likely to catch hell for this. She’d missed him so desperately that even this seemed a better choice than her own hand over and over as she waited for him to come back to her body. “ ’s so good…. yer…” he pumped his hips, no real finesse in the act, but no less arousing for it. “Gretel… Gretel…” he moaned her name as his hips started to snap faster and harder against her. Gretel felt the sudden wash of him in her and cried out softly, biting her own fist to keep from getting too loud. 

Hansel snuffed at the back of her neck as he settled in, staying inside her deep even as he softened. Hansel was all but crushing her, but Gretel just took what he gave because it was everything she wanted and needed right now. “G…Gretel,” Hansel asked. She felt the shift in his muscles and knew that he was on his way to full wakefulness. 

“Shhhh…. ’s okay, Hansel. It’s ok.” Gretel let him fall from her body and turned slowly, facing her slowly waking brother. He still reeked of booze and looked half drunk, but Hansel knew what had just happened. He pushed away hard, blinking rapidly as he squeezed his own traitorous cock, horrified with himself. “Hansel, it’s ok. You were asleep.”

“… were you?” Hansel searched her face, trying to understand, to process what was going on. “Gretel… “ he shook his head. “Have I … have I violated you?”

Her laughter filled the room and Gretel had to force herself to stop before he got upset. “Hansel, I was begging for you just a few hours ago. No, you didn’t violate me. You woke me with your prick jamming in my ass, moaning my name. I just … let you.” Hansel flushed, covering his face with one hand. “Hansel… what did you expect to happen? We went from touching each other everywhere and anywhere whenever we wanted to you cutting yourself off from me almost entirely. We need each other.” Her hand ran down the middle of his chest, “of course it was going to come out in other ways.” Gretel turned so she could lie at his side, pressing her body along his torso while one thigh came up and wrapped around his. Her knee nudged his spent cock and Hansel shifted. “You’re a man with needs… that’s one of the things I like about you.” 

“You’ll take your herbs?” Clearly Hansel’s mind was still grappling with her near-death experience and not wanting a repeat performance. Nor, truthfully, did she. Though if it were to happen again, Gretel didn’t actually know what choice she’d make. 

“I never stopped taking them, Hansel. And I’ve found several recipes for salves and lubricants to prevent your seed from taking root. I understand that you’re … you’re worried, Hansel.” He was trembling next to her and Gretel wasn’t sure just what it was. “Please… come back to me.” His trembling fingers moved over Gretel’s hip, just barely pausing before sliding over to touch the seed he’d left. It had found its way out of her onto her thigh and Hansel rubbed it in a slow circle until Gretel could only moan for him. 

“… come here,” Hansel gave her a tug and instead of a kiss as Gretel had expected, Hansel kept her moving until she was straddling his face. Hansel didn’t stop with lips, tongue, or teeth until he’d found every drop of himself in her and pulled two orgasms from Gretel’s very…VERY willing body. His hands moved on her like they were trying to figure out if there had been any changes since the last time. And his eyes, God his beautiful eyes. From time to time she’d look down and see his face. When his eyes were open, there was a look of pure bliss, pure peace, and Gretel just reached down to stroke his hair from his forehead. “I love you.” Hansel’s mouth moved from her, shifting her down so he could kiss higher. Gretel got the message and moved down. Once Hansel got an inch, he moved her, picking her up as he sat, catching Gretel’s lips in a kiss that sizzled down her spine. His fingers followed the sensation, kissing each vertebra with the edge of calloused fingertip. Her brother was a man of few words, so she wasn’t surprised when she felt him run the head of his cock between her folds. “Hansel, love… tell me what you need,” she held his face in both hands, pulling his forehead to press into hers. “Please, I need to hear you.” 

It took Hansel a moment, his hands running down her sides then to her thighs, spreading them a little wider. “You, Gretel,” he said with a tiny break in his voice. “I’ve only ever needed you.” His hand covered her cheek, pulling Gretel in for an open-mouthed, panting kiss as he penetrated her. “I have loved you… forever.” He let her head tip back so she could catch a breath, Hansel’s mouth moving to her throat. “Say you’re mine,” Hansel quietly demanded. He’d buried himself as far as he could, and Gretel doubled down by sitting back, taking a little more until it ached. 

“It.. mmm… it was never in question.” Gretel’s hips rounded slowly, not allowing them an inch of space between. “I have always been yours, Hansel.” Her hands found their way to his cheeks as she pressed her forehead to his. “I will always be yours,” Gretel’s hips started to move again, pulling up in a slow twist before going back down the same way. “Now, brother,” Gretel felt him surge up into her at the word, his mouth on her throat as his hand held her close, tightly curled at the small of her back. “Show me whose I am.” 

Hansel needed no more invitation. He immediately put Gretel on her back, plunging into her at a new, more intense angle. Hansel caught her face in his hand and kissed her as he ground down hard into her, growling possessively into her throat as he started to move. And his pace was punishing when he finally did start to move, Hansel claiming her like a beast, all the while… reminding her with his words, ones quietly whispered against her breast or stomach, that she was his. Gretel adored this part of him, when Hansel just let go like this. Wether it was in a fight or in bed, he deserved the chance and was taking full advantage of it by making Gretel cry out to the Gods with climax as the caravan rocked roughly on its wheels. 

Gretel lost track of time utterly. It went for a long time like this, Hansel would claim her, rough and deep. Gretel would have some sort of bone bending climax followed shortly thereafter by Hansel gasping out her name as he finished deep inside. They’d stay like that awhile, Hansel rocking into her, kissing and whispering soft secrets, until he softened and slipped from Gretel’s body. They would stay that way for some time, Hansel’s hands traveling over her body as they laid there, eventually moving between Gretel’s thighs. He seemed to understand that women’s bodies worked differently than mens and Hansel kept seeking Gretel’s pleasure until every inch of her sex was swollen with need. Every time he could, he buried his face between her legs and devoured her like a starving man. They’d doze or eat a little and then the cycle would start again. Hansel made love to her until the stars came and went. By the time they drifted off to sleep, both of them debauched and utterly at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: A future section will contain descriptions and discussion of an abortion. This is dark.


End file.
